yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII/B-Damans
List of B-damans These are the b-damans appeared in Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII. Dragon type b-damans *'Blade Soulsaver'CFVII 03 : Rinne Chonogami's b-daman which is the "White Savior Dragon of Light". It is a power and rapid-fire hybrid type b-daman. Its version-up part is Religious Wing which has all three types; power, control and rapid-fire. Its voice actor is Ryouta Oosaka. *'Blitz Dragonic' : Miren Hibiyoru's b-daman which is the "Emperor Dragon of Scarlet Flames". It is a control-type b-daman. Its version-up part is Perdition Shield which is similar to Assault Dragren. Its voice actor is Takuya Satou. *'Bluestorm Maelstrom'CFVII 24 : Leon Souryuu's b-daman which the "Blue Dragon who ruled over seas". It is a type rapid-fire b-daman. It is the Its version-up part is Supreme Stabilizer. Its voice actor is Toshiyuki Morikawa. *'Hurricane Dragon' : Jillian Chen's b-damans. It is a rapid-fire type b-daman. The version-up part for Jillian's Hurricane Dragon is Hydro Stabilizer. Its shared it voiced actor with Across Eagle. *'Navalgazer Dragon' : Sharlene Chen's b-damans. It is a rapid-fire type b-daman. The version-up part for Sharlene's Navalgazer Dragon is Hydro Arm. Its shared it voiced actor with Across Eagle. *'Phantom Blaster'CFVII 40: Shu Yatogami's b-daman which is "Black Dragon of Destruction". It is a power type b-daman. Its voice actor is Takaya Kuroda. **'Requiem Blaster' : It is the powered-up of Blaster. Its version-up part is''' Genocide Armor which has all three types; power, control and rapid-fire. *'Liberator Prominence'CFVII 01CFVII 08 : Kinni Aozora's b-daman which is special type b-daman. It is stated to be a blue dragon who clad in golden armors. Prominence has three modes for three types; power, rapid-fire and control. Its version up part is '''Bluish Armor which enhanced all three modes of its. Its voice actor is Kento Hama. B-damans of CFIGP Competitors *'Impact Manticore '''CFVII 06 : YeHua Wang's b-daman which is a chimera type and a power type. *'Swift Cheetah'CFVII 06 : LiFong Ling's b-daman which is a pale purple cheetah type and rapid-fire type. *'Boulder Moose'CFVII 13 : Ruslan Mikhail's b-daman which is dark red Moose-type as well as a control and power hybrid type. *'Savage Gorilla'CFVII 08 : Kasba Vithagen's b-daman which is a maroon and black designed gorilla type and it is a power type. *'Glider Inachis'CFVII 15 : Filia Rose's b-daman which is a violet butterfly type b-daman with colorful accents and its a control type. *'Shear Cerberus ' : Adalheid Caesar's dark purple type b-daman and it is a power-control hybrid. *'Heavy Centaurus ' : Garl Javier's b-daman which is a green centaurus type and a control type. *'Solar Pegasus CFVII 22 : Jackson Reck's pale blue pegasus and it is a rapid-fire type. *'''Lunar Unicorn : Nymphia Chris's pale green unicorn and it is a rapid-fire type. *'Rebel Zebra' : Vinett's Zebra b-daman and it is a rapid-fire type. *'Volt Hyena'CFVII 19 : YiSoon Lee's purple Hyena type b-daman and it is a control and rapid-fire type. *'Knight Adlet' : Vincent Mark's black dog and it is a "super" power type. *'Typhoon Lernaea ' : Julius Carron's lernaean hydra type and it is a power-control hybrid type. Personality *'Soulsaver '''is a caring b-daman to anyone, especially to Rinne. He has over-protectiveness towards Rinne and often worries about her actions.. *'Dragonic is quiet b-daman who rarely talks while being loyal to Miren. *'''Maelstrom is the most wisest of all b-damans and loyal b-daman to Leon Souryuu. He has a fatherly personality to him and his two female friends. *'Blaster '''is the most sinister one of all dragons. According to legend, Blaster only wants destruction which brought upon disaster on the humanity. He is also a patient schemer as long as he achieves what he wanted. In the history, many times that he revived, the many times that the other dragons try to converse with him to be a good dragon but Blaster never listened. This which led to his own misery for putting all beings in pain and danger. So Blaster grew a very deep and long hatred for all beings that sealed him away for many times. *'Liberator Prominence''' is a calm and quiet b-daman beside Dragonic but he is more talkative when situation needed or else he choose to be silent. He also tells his partner about the presences around him so his partner will be alerted and manage to escape from an attack other enemies. List of Names Gallery Soul_Savior_Dragon_2.jpg|Soulsaver early appearance Dragonic_Overlord.jpg|Dragonic Perdition_Emperor_Dragon,_Dragonic_Overlord_the_Great_(Design).png|Perdition Dragonic (Anime) Perdition_Emperor_Dragon,_Dragonic_Overlord_the_Great_(Full_Art).png|Perdition Dragonic Blue_Storm_Dragon,_Maelstrom_(Full_Art).jpg|Bluestorm Maelstrom Blue_Storm_Supreme_Dragon,_Glory_Maelstrom_(Full_Art).png|Supreme Bluestorm Maelstrom Hydro_Hurricane_Dragon_(Full_Art).png|Hydro Hurricane Dragon Phantom_Blaster_Dragon_(Full_Art2).png|Phantom Blaster Phantom_Blaster_Overlord_(full_art).jpg|Requiem Blaster Bluish_Flame_Liberator,_Prominence_Core_(Anime-LM-NC).png|Liberator Prominence Bluish_Flame_Liberator,_Prominence_Glare_(Anime-LM-NC).png|Bluish Liberator Prominence Screenshot Bluish_Flame_Liberator,_Prominence_Glare_(Anime-LM-NC-2).png|Bluish Liberator Prominence Close up Prominence_Core_(Full_Art).png|Liberator Prominence Full Art Prominence_Glare_(Full_Art).png|Bluish Liberator Prominence Full Art Seeker,_Thing_Saver_Dragon_(Anime-LM-NC).png|Anime Blade Soulsaver Blaster_Blade_Seeker_&_Thing_Saver_Dragon_(Full_Art).png|Blade Soulsaver full art Holy_Dragon,_Myriad_Soul_Saver_(Anime-NX-NC).png|Religious Blade Soulsaver Holy_Dragon,_Myriad_Soul_Saver_(Anime-NX-NC-2).png|Religious Blade Soulsaver Blue_Storm_Marshal_Dragon_Admiral_Maelstrom_FullArt.png|Holyscales Maelstrom Supreme_Heavenly_Emperor_Dragon,_Dragonic_Overlord_the_Ace_(Full_Art).png|Vanquish Dragonic Supreme_Heavenly_Emperor_Dragon,_Dragonic_Overlord_the_Ace_(Anime-GC-NC-2).png|Vanquish Dragonic anime close-up Sacred_Tree_Dragon,_Rain_Breath_Dragon_(Anime-GC-NC-2).png|Rainbreath Anime]] Blue_Wave_Marshal_Dragon,_Tetra-boil_Dragon_(Anime-GC-NC-2).png|Tetraboil Anime Omniscience_Dragon,_Managarmr_(Anime-G-NC-2).png|Managarmr Anime Trivia *All originated from the Cardfight Vanguard franchise. *Only Maelstrom has its core's name in japanese. *Only Dragonic and Maelstrom have japanese in their version-up parts' names. *Only Hurricane and Navalgazer cannot talk like the other dragons, because it is not part of the "Nine Dragons". *Only Prominence is the only dragon being called by its actual name not its core name. *Only Soulsaver is a hybrid type dragon b-daman. References Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension